battlebrothersfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Населённые пункты
= Населённые пункты = Цитадель Описание на карте: * This large citadel looks wide over the endless snow and is a stronghold against anything that may come down from the far north. As people flocked to its protection over the years, the many houses and workshops in its vicinity now also grant shelter and supply to travelers, mercenary and adventurers in the area. * This mighty citadel towers high above the surrounding steppe and is the seat of power in the region. It houses a large garrison and offers all kinds of services valuable to travelers and mercenaries. Замок Описание на карте: * A stone keep that is the seat of power in the surrounding tundra. It acts as a base of operations for a decently sized garrison. * A stone keep is a strongpoint in the area and grants a good view of the surrounding flat and dry lands. * A stone keep controlling routes through and access to the surrounding swamps and marshes. Укреплённое поместье Описание на карте: * A wooden motte with a bailey towering high over the nearby coastline. * A small fortification has been built in this mountainous region to act as a base of operations and control the surrounding lands. * Surrounded by forest, this small wooden keep controls the surrounding woodlands. Ратуша Описание на карте: * A big harbor city relying on trade and fishing. It is also is an important hub for travellers arriving or leaving by ships. * A large city surrounded by lush green meadows, orchards and fields. Food stocks are usually filled to the rim. Усадьба Описание на карте: * A stretched out settlement nestled into the surrounding mountains. The hammering of pickaxes against stone can be heard from a distance. * An established village in the rough tundra that is a meeting point for the area. * A larger spread out village relying on fishing and a little trade. * An established village close to the forest living mainly from lumber and game. Сельский район Описание на карте: * A village living off of lumber and everything the forest offers. * Some huts and small buildings housing workers for the nearby mines. * A small fishing village made up of a few humble huts. * A small village in the steppe living mainly of modest trading. * A humble village that managed to survive in the sparse tundra. * A small farming village living mostly of the surrounding fertile lands. =Дополнительные элементы= Военные здания Все военные здания повышают шанс что в ближайшем городе качество наёмников будет выше. Обычно это ополченцы, но могут быть и войска получше типа рыцарей, дворян и профессиональных наёмников. Почти все военные здания могу иметь гарнизон. Состав и количество человек в гарнизоне могут варьироваться в зависимости от его типа. Элементы производства Обеспечивает населённые пункты необходимыми ресурсами. В городах рядом с которыми они расположены, цены на соответствующие товары обычно ниже. Экономические здания Производят товар и еду. В городах рядом с которыми они расположены, цены на соответствующие товары обычно ниже. en:Settlements_and_attached_locations Категория:Обзор Категория:Карта